


Cophine Through the Looking Glass

by JanGoo



Series: We Came From The Sky [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Smut (who would have thought)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanGoo/pseuds/JanGoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Cosima is cleaning windows in the skyscraper where Delphine works. Lips reading involved, and other mouth-fluffy-stuff hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! So impatient to start this journey with you. I'll give you some suggestions of songs before each chapter if you want to get in the mood. Tell me if you like them ! I'm only gonna propose french songs cause I feel like focusing this story on Delphine. Please feel free to comment, share, whatever you want ! ça me donne du courage quand tu t'abonnes ou que tu me laisses un kudo ;)  
> Warning : English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for potential mistakes. But French is so enjoy without moderation Delphine speaking her mothertongue.

**Chapter 1**

_ Le temps est bon (Isabelle Pierre)  _

_ Les espaces et les sentiments (Vanessa Paradis) _

 

Delphine hung up the phone and felt back into her chair, exhausted after another long day at work. She had a dream job : doctor for a very well-known clinic that provided her with a spacious private office, at the top of a skyscraper. It gave her a sense of achievement and satisfaction, but she was also feeling lonely, remote as she was from the life of the city. From her floor, she could only see people’s heads and shoulders. She could only hear distant noises - horns, cries sometimes. Yes, her life was successful, and her career remarkable - she was hardly 31 - but she missed something quite indiscernible. She should have been perfectly having and fulfilled, and yet there was something she couldn’t pinpoint.

__

Anyway… It was 7:45, that is to say fifteen minutes more than her usual hour of leaving. She gathered her belongings but, just as she was about to leave, she heard an unknown noise – however, as she'd find out soon, this noise was about to become a very familiar, and even impatiently expected one. She turned and saw a strange shape outside the window, suspended by a few cables and trying to find back its balance pushing on the glass. It took her a while to figure out what the strange vision was. Delphine had never stayed that late in her office, thereby she had never seen the person who was washing the windows of the skyscraper. She remained motionless for a while, not wanting to scare the person and cause them any injury. Actually, she felt a bit of dread herself at the sight of such a frail body suspended almost a hundred feets high.

__

The unexpected guest eventually managed to recover their balance and began to clean the window. When they turned sideways slightly to grab a cloth, Delphine saw clearly, thanks to the tight tank top, that her companion was a woman. The latter shook her head to swing her hair behind her shoulder when she returned to her previous position and began to wipe out the window. There was something about her hair Delphine couldn't quite figure yet because of the sun that was going down behind the woman.    
  


It was a perfect August evening. Despite the air conditioning, Delphine could feel the heat that a long sunny day had left, lingering in every corner of every street. She could also impeccably picture the exact color of the light at this hour, a delicate medley of gold and light brown. The painting was amazingly in tune with the window cleaner’s clothes, that were colorful but not too much. It was as if the woman had known what particular things she had to wear in order to complete the painting, as if she knew she would have Delphine as the private spectator of a show only displayed for her benefit.

__

The whole vision was quite dazzling so Delphine turned her eyes away, grabbed her bag and coat and left the room.

_   
_ Outside, Cosima observed her making her way out, unable to prevent herself from staring at the swaying of her hips, and the long hair swinging to both sides of her head in tune with her gracious steps. Even though the daylight was decreasing slowly, the mirror glass window made it difficult to see with more accuracy the woman inside. But it was a woman for sure. She had such a way of walking. It took Cosima a moment to dismiss those thoughts and resume work.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a quick update, but hey, I was feeling too eager to deliver it ;) Might take some more time for the following ones but I promise I'll try to make it worth it. Thanks for the kudos, you rock !

**Chapter 2**

_**Quatrième de Couverture (Vincent Delerme)** _

_**The Autumn Leaves (Edith Piaf)** _

  
  


Her week was so busy that Delphine barely had time to think about anything else. But next Monday, when she came back from a far from relaxing weekend, she found herself thinking about the window cleaner again. She glanced at her watch quickly : it was almost the same hour than when she had shown up last week. Delphine hesitated a brief moment, and then decided to wait some more. She had a few papers to finish today, so she might as well do it at her office rather than to bring work back home.

 

While she focused on the files in front of her, a small and thin shape descended along the glass wall of the window. The days were going shorter and shorter in this end of summer and, thanks to a dimmer light, Cosima had a better idea of what was happening behind the mirror glass windows. She immediately recognized the woman from the last time. Of course, she hadn't had a chance to see her properly because of very bright sunrays, the thin and curvy shape of the woman was unmistakable. Instead of cleaning the window, as she was supposed to, she remained motionless, gazing at the sight of the back of the woman, with her long blond hair falling on her shoulders. Cosima could've sworn she had smoothed it, because it was too perfect and nobody on earth could have such hair naturally. Unless she'd never met anyone like that. But she already felt that the woman was not like anyone she'd ever met.

 

Delphine saw a shadow pass on her sheets, and lifted up her head, looking for its cause, even though she already had an idea. She turned and after her eyes adjusted to the outside light, she saw the small frame of the expected window cleaner. With her vivid clothes and the ropes holding her at each side of her hips, she looked like some exotic butterfly caught in a spider web, Delphine thought.

 

The woman waved at her and Delphine didn't even feel her hand as she returned the gesture. This time, Delphine could see her quite well and noticed the dreadlocks on her skull. Unlike the first – and only – time she's seen her, the little woman had skillfully tied them up in an impressive bun. Delphine wondered how such a tiny body could handle such a capillary mass. While she was engrossed in those unwonted thoughts, the woman seized her sponge, generously plunged it in her mix of water and cleaning product in order to produce a lot of foam, and began making strange movements agaist the window. Delphine frowned, not understanding her point. The woman shook her head, frustrated, and tried again. This time, Delphine understood and had time to read what was written before the foam evaporated in the heat of the evening.

 

COSIMA.

 

That must be her name, Delphine reckoned. What a pretty name, she also thought. She repeated it in the emptiness of her office, testing the syllables on her lips and tongue. _Co-si-ma._ Cosima nodded, smiling, and then pointed her finger at Delphine, a question mark on her face. Delphine looked around her and found a piece of paper and a marker. She wrote her name and handed to Cosima. She felt surprised as a laugh broke out her throat when the woman bented a little forward, as if she was lifting an imaginary hat off her head. « Enchantée », she muttered. Her phone ringing startled her and she excused herself with a sign before taking the call.

\- Allo ? Oui. Je pars à l'instant. _(Hello ? Yes. I'm leaving right now.)_

She saw Cosima frowning outside, as if she was confused by something.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais arranger ça. Très bien. _(Don't worry. I will take care of it. Alright.)_

She hung up and saw Cosima laughing outside. Soaking in her sponge a few times, she wrote on the glass :

 

NO IDEA WHAT U SAID. ENGLISH ?

 

For a second, Delphine didn't understand, then she startled, realizing that Cosima was actually reading her lips. The thought that her reversed writing was quite impressive as well crossed her mind. This woman seemed to have many hidden talents, set aside the mere fact that she was currently hanging down from the roof of a skyscraper. She hesitated for a second, then :

\- Yes, I understand English, but that was French. I am French.

Cosima laughed once more and nodded. Delphine felt quite stupid speaking out loud alone in her office but she couldn't help herself.

\- I have to go. Bye.

Cosima gesticulated hastily, inviting her to stay a few seconds more. Delphine felt her heart speed up at the sight of her moving that rashly with so little support. Cosima wrote again :

 

SEE U NEXT MONDAY ?

 

Delphine stopped, unsure. Then, shyly, she nodded and almost ran to the door. She found herself quite ridiculous but her heart was racing without any reason and she didn't want Cosima to see her confusion.

\- Relax, she breathed. Ça doit juste être la fatigue. _(Relax. You're probably just tired.)_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for the support ! Here are two more chapters for you, enjoy ;)

**Chapter 3**

_**La foule (Edith Piaf)** _

_**Paradis Perdu (Christine and the Queens)** _

 

Cosima loved her job because she was very fond of heights and quietness. Because she spent the rest of her time confined in labs or libraries, on a chair the whole day, she was glad her job gave her the opportunity to exercise a little, to unwind and switch her mind off her PhD. And besides, she enjoyed being able to contemplate this side of the city. She felt like she was outside the world, in some way. She could observe people from over, and she found a cheeky pleasure spying on people who had no clue of her presence.

She prefered to work on the evening not only because the heat was far more bearable, but also because it was easier to spot the imperfections on the glass with the oblique sun rays. It also gave her a better perception of what was happening inside mirror glassed buildings. And now she had another reason to love her job all the more. She giggled alone at the thought of the french woman she just talked to, if you can call it talking. Of all places, outside of one of the top floors of a skyscraper was the last place on Earth she would have thought to meet someone. But, hey, you never know when such things can fall on you and Cosima prefered to be damned rather than missing the opportunity to learn a bit more about this gorgeous woman. She knew how irrational she sounded right now but she didn't want to stop and was enjoying the fantasy growing in her bountiful imagination. After all, a little daydreaming had never hurt anyone.

And it was not as if this would ever go further than a few greetings every monday here and then. She's probably some kind of COO or CEO, Cosima thought, 'cause only rich smart people had an office at the top of a skyscraper. Yet, the stranger didn't look like the usual kind of people who had such an office. She had waved back at Cosima, not minding the weirdness of the scene. She had not seem to be ruffled out by the fact that a mere window cleaner had dared speak to her. She actually gave her her name. Like that. But wait, maybe that was not her real name. _I mean, why would she give her name to a weirdo like me ?_ Cosima wondered, sighing. But she liked Delphine very much and even if it turned out not to be her real name, Cosima was perfectly happy with the character she had invented in her head. And besides, even if Delphine had been freaked out by Cosima's demeanour, she had not shown it.

Cosima chuckled alone at the thought of Delphine talking to her through the glass. In a way, one could almost say Cosima had a date for next monday. And what a date ! She couldn't imagine stranger circumstances, and yet it seemed like it was happening. Of course, Delphine surely didn't think of it as a date, but it made the whole situation all the more funny to Cosima. She wondered how much longer she could prolong the fantasy.

It was not that Cosima didn't like reality. She just found it kinda boring sometimes. It lacked magic, great sentiments and improbable dreams. She had a few good friends, but she didn't enjoy social interactions outside her restricted circle. Instead, she prefered fantasizing on things, situations, persons her path would cross. She was very curious to learn more about Delphine, but, in a way, she prefered it if the blonde kept an aura of mystery, so that her imagination could run freely. Seeing her for a few minutes had given her enough substance to satiate her for the rest of the week.

As she reached the end of the rope, she began to pull at it, helping herself with the electrical engine to go up again. She stepped on the roof, enjoying the amazing view. _Okay, let's see_ , She recapitulated on her fingers : _She's probably hella smart. She has magical hair. She's beautiful. She's nice. She's French. Damn, that's hot._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delphine's singing La Flamme à Lunettes, by Dionysos

**Chapter 4**

**_Un Rayon de Soleil (William Baldé)_**

**_La Flamme à Lunettes (Dionysos)_ **

  


Delphine and Cosima spent another couple of weeks exchanging every Monday evening before Delphine left her office. It was just smiles, waving at each other, speaking about how beautiful the view and the weather were. Nothing more, really, but it was already so much for the both of them, who had grew to expect those evening meetings with impatience. Delphine had taken the habit to stay later on Mondays, and after a brief chat, she kept working for a bit, while Cosima cleaned up the window in front of her. Delphine had moved the furniture of her office, slightly, just so that she could sight Cosima out of the corner of her eye when she was working. That hadn't gone unnoticed by Cosima, who has smiled discreetly at the thought. She was delighted to see that the blonde didn't seem unmoved by her presence.

Of course, Cosima was not the only one unable to keep her new acquaintance out of her mind. Delphine spent the entire week thinking about the small woman. She could remember everything from her look, with an accuracy that surprised her. She remembered her hair, her glasses, the shape of her body and the muscles on her arms when she was cleaning the windows. She remembered her smile and found it very easy to imagine the laugh that must go along.

She always felt a warm wave permeating her when she had such thoughts. Maybe it was because of the scene she always associated Cosima with : a splendid sundowner behind her, the warmth of the light, with an iridescent play of colors around her. Delphine reckoned that Cosima was a very esthetical person, though she couldn't really explain what it meant. It just felt like the right word to describe her.

The medley of the landscape and the small woman constituted a perfect painting, and reminded Delphine of a song she used to listen to when she was younger. She thought she had forgotten it, but now all the lyrics were coming back to her at the sight of Cosima.

« - Oh petite allumette, c'est dangereux d'être coquette, au point de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, quand ça peut vous coûter les yeux. _(Of little matchstick, being coquettish is dangerous. When you only do what you want, it can cost you your eyes)_

\- Je me fous d'y voir flou, je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes, pour embrasser et chanter, j'préfère garder les yeux fermés. _(I don't care, I don't need glasses. To kiss and sing, I'd rather keep my eyes shut)_

\- Oh mon petit incendie, laissez-moi croquer vos habits, les déchiqueter à belles dents, les recracher en confettis... pour vous embrasser sous une pluie _(Oh my little wildfire, let me crunch your clothes, shred them with my teeth, spit them back in confettis... To kiss you under the rain...)_

\- De confettis ? _(A rain of confettis?)_

\- Oui allons-y. _(Yes, let's go)_ »

Delphine suddenly blushed, realizing the words she was singing. She shook her head, unaware of Cosima's presence outside. The small brunette was trying to hide, hardly perceptible behind the frame of the window. She had been there for a while now, but she had not wanted to notify her presence. She wanted to stare at Delphine, reading her lips, gathering her words as if she could drink them directly from her mouth. She couldn't understand them, but from the slowness of her lip's movements, and the slight swinging of her body, Cosima guessed that Delphine was singing. This thought almost made her lose her balance, as she felt her mind buzzing. She would give anything to know what her voice really sounded like. She pictured how it would be to have those lips move at only a few inches from hers. She pictures how it would be to see her smiler for such a short distance. She wondered if she would be able to feel Delphine's breath on her skin, and how many shivers this would trigger in her body. Unconsciously, she licked her own lips at the sight of Delphine's perfectly shaped mouth humming a last sentence, before she stopped, blushing. This surprised Cosima and she wondered what Delphine could be thinking about. In an ideal universe, she would be fantasizing on Cosima just as Cosima spent most of her time fantasizing on her.

Without realizing it, Cosima had grown more and more fond of Delphine. Although at first she had been content to just staring at her, letting her imagination fulfilling the blanks, she now found herself craving to know more about Delphine. She wanted to hear her voice, to listen to the chant that escaped Delphine's mouth each time she answered Cosima's questions through the glass.

For the first time she had begun her job as a window cleaner , it seemed to Cosima as if she was trapped outside, as if the window was keeping her from a world of wonders, a world she was eager to discover. She wanted to cross the mirror, as Alice fell in Wonderland through a rabbit hole.

Why not, after all ?

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Thanks for the kudos and comments, you make me really happy ! I had not planned to update so soon but I feel like I have to now ^^  
> I hope you like it, I promise the suspense won't last much more and yes, they WILL meet. Really soon.

**Chapter 5**

**_Tais Toi Mon cœur (Dionysos)_ **

 

The next monday, Cosima was late. Delphine took every possible excuse to lengthen her working day, without admitting to herself that it had anything to do with Cosima. Nevertheless, the window cleaner's name wouldn't leave her mind. Co-si-ma, she chanted lightly, just before she caught herself and stopped, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. But right then, a knock on the window swept off all her efforts and she felt her heart bouncing again. _Voyons, c'est ridicule_ , she chided herself _(Come on, that's ridiculous)_. She inspired deeply, passed a hand through her blond hair to give them some nice look, and turned smiling.

She had not expected the scene in front of her.

Cosima was pressed flat against the glass, eyes closed, mouth half-opened, as if she were an insect that had not seen the window. She managed to keep her posture for a brief moment, before beginning to laugh and pulling away from the glass with her hands and feet.

HI DELPHINE

Delphine, still shocked, didn't react immediately, but then an irrepressible laughter shook her and before she knew it, she was holding her stomach, laughing out loud. She mouthed : 'You're crazy !' and Cosima sticked out her tongue with malice. Delphine was amazed to assess how she already felt so close to Cosima, after only a few words exchanged, and not even out loud. But everything flowed easily and, for once, she let herself go, welcoming wholeheartedly Cosima's positive energy. Somehow, it was as if it didn't count, as if those little minutes every Monday at the end of the day were just a parenthesis, a blissful, incredible parenthesis, but nothing more. Unconsciously, Delphine had allowed her exchange with Cosima to continue and grow deeper because she thought it would never impact her real life, her dull, repetitive, professional life. Cosima was like holidays, summer time, happy hour, when everything was free and inconsequential. There was something about the way she had walked into her life and mind, from the sky, as a drop escaped from a cloud, that made her some sort of magical in Delphine's imagination. And that's why she was willing to let her take a little more place in her Monday evenings.

'Hello Cosima', She answered, not knowing how long her mind had been racing and if Cosima had been aware of it. But the small woman didn't show any concern.

U WORKING ?

'Yes, but I just finished, actually. I was going home', She lied.

She didn't know why she did it. She realized it when she saw Cosima's frustrated look.

ALREADY ? :(

Then, before Delphine had time to confirm her departure :

WHAT DO U DO ?

'I'm a doctor.'

Delphine wanted to ask Cosima as well, but she wasn't sure if the question was appropriate. Maybe Cosima had not any other job or occupation besides this, and she didn't want to be indiscreet. So she let Cosima carrying on. The latter gestures a sign of admiration and Delphine felt herself blushing. However, she was used to such reactions. She had always been praised for her excellent results and incredibly precocious achievements. But, coming from Cosima, it felt somewhat more... genuine.

WELL DONE ! ME : PHD

It was Delphine's turn to show her amazement. She had not know what to expect, but certainly not that.

'Which field ?', She asked to conceal her trouble.

EVO-DEVO

It took Delphine a few minutes to figure out what it meant, then she nodded frantically. Maybe this was the reason why she felt so attracted to this woman. They shared more than Delphine had expected. She wondered briefly what pushed such a woman to clean windows. Of course, a PhD could be expensive, but this job was quite unusual and it didn't really match with the idea of a PhD student. But, once again, Cosima didn't match with anything except herself, and this was why Delphine couldn't keep her out of her mind.

She brought back her attention to the window, to see Cosima looking at her with a question mark on her face.

'Congratulations', she said, 'and good luck for it !'

THX !

Both women were looking for things to say but they were too absorbed in the contemplation of the other to find anything. And sustaining a conversation in these conditions was pretty hard. Delphine felt like she should make the first move, even though she was uncertain about what 'making the first move' really meant. But Cosima had already shown a lot of curiosity towards her, and was the one who had initiated the conversation. It would be logical, Delphine thought with all her rational mind, to invite her for a drink. Besides, a drink didn't mean anything. They would just talk and get to know each other better.

And yet, Delphine didn't feel ready for such a thing. She tried to avoid the thought, but this inevitably meant that there was something more behind her attraction to Cosima. And she wasn't ready for this. It was too absurd, too fast, too improbable. How could she be attracted to Cosima in a romantic way ? - _Merde_ , she thought, the word had slipped out : romantic – She had already been attracted to some women in the past, but had never been able to make the final leap. And Cosima was so different from the people she used to rub shoulders with. It was not only her physical appearance, even though Delphine would never had thought that she could find dreadlocks and nose rings attractive. But Cosima was a window cleaner and Delphine had never washed a single window in her whole life. Cosima seemed hard-working and courageous, whereas Delphine felt privileged and scared of everything out of the ordinary. Of course, she had worked very hard to get her job, but it seemed like Cosima was having a similar challenge with her PhD. Cosima was carefree and always cheerful, whereas Delphine worried about a lot of things, and she only found herself genuinely smiling in Cosima's presence. In short, they were diametrically different.

Yet, their connection felt deeper and more meaningful than all Delphine had experimented with other people. She was craving to deepen it even more, and she knew it would be easy to ask Cosima out, but her courage failed her, once more, and she excused herself to Cosima before leaving the room.

When she walked out of the building, she felt her heart speed up as she thought that maybe Cosima was waiting for her outside. But there was no one. Relief was mixed with disappointment.

 

**Some lyrics from the song _Tais-toi mon coeur_  :**

Tais-toi mon cœur, je ne te reconnais pas ( _Shut up my heart, I can't recognize you_ )

Tais-toi mon cœur, mon cœur c'est toi( _Shut up my heart, my heart is you_ )

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short one, but guys, WE ARE GETTING CLOSE !

**Chapter 6**

**_Du Rouge et des Passions (Cyril Mokaiesh)_ **

**_Chaleur Humaine (Christine and the Queens)_ **

 

Her mouth was so stupidly perfect. This for sure could not be legal. Cosima could have spent her whole life looking at those lips moving, were she not to understand a single thing. She intended to spend as much time as possible doing so. Actually, looking at Delphine speaking was by far the most enjoyable sight she'd ever beheld.

WHAT ?

Cosima had perfectly understood what Delphine had just said but she wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

\- I have to take the phone ! Delphine repeated with what looked like a laugh.

Cosima pouted but she couldn't hold it very long, so she gestured Delphine to go ahead. The blonde paced her office, just as she did every time she was on the phone, so Cosima could not follow her words. But she didn't mind, she was content just looking at her. Then, after a few minutes, Delphine turned back towards Cosima and winced at her. Cosima felt her heart jump happily at the little sign of complicity. This is so stupid, she thought again. But she didn't really care.

\- Bien sûr. Je prendrai de vos nouvelles en fin de semaine, d'accord ? Très bien. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. _(Of course. I will come back to you by the end of the week, alright? Fine. Have a good evening too.)_

She finally hung up and turned to Cosima, already expecting a new message on the window.

FRENCH AGAIN ?

She nodded and Cosima erased the sentence. She hesitated for a second, but then :

SOUNDS SEXY

Is she blushing? Wondered Cosima. Delphine looked like she was searching for an appropriate answer – but what could be an appropriate answer to this? -, but Cosima wrote again before she had the time to speak. She was not the kind to miss an opportunity, and this was an incredible one. She felt very bold for a second, and it was enough.

ANY CHANCE I COULD HEAR IT ?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two in a row, I'm sooooo inspired. And no, I don't understand the concept of regular days of updates, sorry about that ^^ I hope you like reading it at least half as much as I enjoy writing it, if not please bring me back on the right path. Sometimes I get (slightly) overexcited about my wrinting :p

**Chapter 7**

_**Le Vent Nous Portera (Sophie Hunger)** _

_**Je T'Emmène au Vent (Louise Attaque)** _

  
After a little hesitation, Delphine had shyly nodded to Cosima's demand, and here they were, trying to figure out how to meet.

JOIN ME?

Delphine couldn't help but laugh at the absurd proposition.

\- Where? Outside?

Cosima frowned. She didn't seem to have thought it through. But then her face lighted up as she came with an idea. Delphine was scared to learn about it.

MEET ME ON THE ROOF.

\- On the roof?? Are you crazy?

Delphine was not afraid of heights – how could she, with such an office – but she didn't feel very confident going on the roof, outside. She thought there must be a lot of wind up there.

DON'T BE A COWARD

It was as if Cosima could read the stream of fears that was running through Delphine's mind. She looked at the small woman for a while. If such a tiny human being could do it, then she could certainly do it as well, Delphine reckoned. And Cosima was worth a little challenge. So she grabbed her vest, and, seeing Cosima beginning to pull at her rope, left the room.

She could have taken the lift to go up the last two floors that separated her office from the roof, but she chose to take the stairs instead. It gave her slightly more time to get ready, and anyway she didn't want to get there before Cosima had the time to go up as well. She didn't want to look like a fool wanting for her on the top of the building.

She couldn't believe how crazy this was. It didn't take her much time to go through the few marches, but she had already contemplated a dozen scenarii when she finally got on the roof. As she was expected, Cosima was there, untying the rope, turning her back on Delphine. What Delphine had not expected was the shock when she saw Cosima's face for the first time, without the separation of a glass. She had a shy smile and wave. Cosima was much more spontaneous and bounced towards her.

\- Hi ! Nice to finally meet you like, for real.

She has the most alluring accent, Delphine thought. Her voice was smoother than she had imagined. For a foolish second, she hoped that Cosima was not disappointed by their first meeting. Delphine for sure wasn't.

\- Euh, hello. It is very nice, indeed.

Why couldn't she do something else than repeating Cosima's words? Delphine tried to think of something witty to say, but words were failing her. Elle est vraiment étonnante, she thought _(She's very surprising)_.

\- I can't believe it took us so long to meet ! Guess I was too shy to ask. Not that you seem unapproachable or anything, Cosima corrected, but you've gotta admit, this is pretty out of the ordinary right? I mean, could you have imagined meeting someone like this?

Delphine was just listening to Cosima, delighted by the sound of her voice. She couldn't get enough of it, this sound she had been missing all this time without even knowing it. So when Cosima placed her hand on her mouth, embarrassed, Delphine didn't understand why.

\- I'm sorry, I know I talk too much. But hey, I have my reasons to be frustrated, right?

Delphine laughed along.

\- Yes ! I mean, no, I do not think you speak too much, but I feel the same way.

Did she? Delphine wondered stealthily.

\- Oh, okay, cool then ! I love your accent by the way. I knew I would.

Delphine felt herself blush.

\- Oh, euh, thank you.

\- Would you say something french? I've been dying to hear it for real. Oh god, I'm sorry, I behave like a perfectly rude american fascinated by some kind of european exoticism, you don't have to...

\- No, no, that's alright. Ça ne me dérange pas de parler français pour toi Cosima. ( _It doesn't bother me to speak french to you._ )

She had said it. Her name. It felt so strange, releasing it like this in the open air. It felt so right too.

\- Ohhhhh, so cool ! What does it mean? Cosima asked, excited like a child.

\- I'm not telling you. It would remove all the mystery and then I'm afraid you will not find it as interesting, Delphine joked.

It was easy to joke with Cosima. Their conversation felt very natural, unlike what Delphine had feared. Somehow, it was as if they had known each other for a very long time. Actually, they had known each other for quite a time now. Was it possible that such a deep connection could have forged despite the transparent wall that used to separate them?

\- Ah, alright dude. I'll find out someday.

\- Good luck with that ! Anyway, do you want to go somewhere? Maybe, Delphine added, afraid that she had been to straight forward.

\- Oh, uhh, sure, I'd like that. But I have all my things to grab, and, honestly, there's nowhere in this city where you gonna get a better view. You don't wanna stay? I'm pretty sure you never got to enjoy it, am I right?

\- You mean on the roof?

\- Well, yeah. I know it's not very comfortable, but...

Delphine hastened to reply.

\- No, no, it's okay. I would love to stay here with you.

Cosima chuckled and a huge grin spread on her face.

\- Awesome. Let's see if there's any delivery boy zealous enough to get us some take-out up here ! And then we'll talk some more. Seems like we have some things to catch on.

Delphine shook her head at this crazy idea. This is not at all how she had envisioned her first meeting with Cosima, but it was way better than everything she had thought of.

\- Yes, we do. Je suis impatiente d'en entendre davantage sur toi. ( _I can't wait to hear more about you_ )

Knowing that Cosima had no clue of what she was saying made her bolder. And the blush on the smaller woman's cheeks whenever she spoke French was a very powerful incentive to resort to her mother tongue more often.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! I think I'm gonna make a habit of double updates, since I'm very bad at keeping chapters for myself ;)

**Chapter 8**

_**Dans la Chaleur des Nuits de Pleine Lune (Pauline Croze)** _

 

Delphine felt a shiver run all the way through her spine.

\- C'est magnifique, she muttered.

They were sitting on the top of the building, surrounded by an amazingly warm light. Scattered a few feet behind were the remnants of their meal, some simple take-out. Delphine never used to eat take-out, but with Cosima, she liked it. It made her feel like a teenager again. Cosima had insisted they get a bottle of red wine, so Delphine was feeling a little dizzy and she laughed at every joke Cosima made, good or bad indistinctively. They had had the time to go through a various range of subject, from their family to their respective studies, from their satisfactions to their frustrations, although Delphine had not wanted to linger over the subject for too long, and Cosima had respected her wish, though her silence alone was so attentive that Delphine felt like she could tell her anyhting. But no now. Not during this perfect evening.

It felt like reconnecting with an old friend that you haven't seen in a long time. There was so much they didn't know about each other, but they were both eager to discover it, and very careful not to darken the mood by asking indelicate questions.

\- What ?

\- What what? Delphine repeated, startled

\- What did you just say?

\- Oh, euh, yes, I said it is splendid. I never would have imagined such a wonder was standing on the top of my office.

\- Yeah well, you just needed someone crazy enough to discover it, Cosima joked.

\- I don't think you are crazy, Delphine simply answers.

\- Oh hum, thanks. I was joking. I don't think I'm crazy either ya know. Maybe a bit eccentric but really, I don't have any medical records.

Delphine felt awkward and turned her gaze away to conceal it.

\- Hey, hey, that's okay ! I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you or anythin' but I just like to tease you. You're so pretty when you're blushing.

\- Cosima ! Delphine faked indignation, blushing even more.

Cosima laughed but walked toward the edge, not wanting to push it too far.

\- Come on, let me show you the view, She said, holding out her hand to Delphine.

\- Are you sure it is safe ?

\- Of course not. What's the point of it otherwise ? Hey, trust me. Take my hand.

Delphine did as she was told and came closer to the edge The view was breathtaking indeed, but quite scary as well. She grabbed Cosima's hand tighter. If the smaller woman minded, she didn't say it. Quite the opposite, she lightly squeezed the pale and delicate hand in her own toned and somewhat callous fingers. A single hand could tell so much about someone, she thought. She could read in Delphine's long, perfectly manicured fingers, that she had probably never done any manual work. The quality of her manicure showed someone quite perfectionist and sensitive to aesthetics. I can deal with that, Cosima decided, not really knowing what she was agreeing to.

Delphine's words, merely uttered, put an end to her reflections.

\- Ne me lâche pas... ( _Don't let go of me_ )

\- Sorry, as much as I like it when you speak French, I still can't understand it. I'm a fast learner, but I have my limits too.

Delphine smiled but did not laugh with Cosima, an unexpected seriousness permeating her features.

\- Just... don't let go of me, yes ?

Cosima fell silent for a moment, considering Delphine. She took her time to answer, but Delphine could feel the sincerity in her words when they finally came out.

\- Yeah, sure.

The view was overwhelming. Without knowing why, Delphine realized her eyes had filled up with tears.

\- You okay?

Cosima's voice was soft, gentle. Full of concern. Delphine was not used to people sounding so concerned about her. Unable to speak, she just nodded and pressed Cosima's hand, hoping to convince her.

\- I was just wondering, you know, how could this happen so fast? I already feel so close to you and it's only been a couple of hours.

She didn't need to clarify her thought to be understood by Cosima.

\- Actually, it's been a few weeks. But more seriously? I don't know and I don't care. I'm just glad with this, ya know.

Delphine chuckled lightly at Cosima's cheekiness. But Cosima could still feel the tension in her companion, and she hated to see that so she racked her brains to alleviate it.

\- Speak French again ?

\- Oh, come on you !

Their laughters rose up in the air. This time, every evidence of tension had disappeared, at least for a moment. Delphine wondered if random wanderers in the street were able to hear them. She didn't care. She hadn't felt so free in what seemed like an eternity.

\- Merci.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go !

**Chapter 9**

_**Amours (Louise Attaque)** _

 

 

\- Jeez, I love your hair like this. Thanks Gods of wind.

Cosima wasn't really sure she had said this sentence out loud, but she didn't really care. With the turbulent gushes of wind on the roof, Delphine's hair had soften a little, and curls had begun to appear, to Cosima's delight.

\- No, I'm sure it is a mess.

\- But that's my point ! It's like, wild, flamboyant... sexy. You should let them like this more often.

\- Well, you see, my objective at work is not to be sexy, as you put it, rather to be taken seriously.

-Yeah, well, it's a failure.

-What do you mean?

Delphine hesitated : should she be upset with Cosima's comment? It wasn't like her to be unkind.

\- I mean, you're totally sexy with straight hair as well. Just a different kind of sexy. Colder, I'd say.

Delphine was blushing all the more now. Cosima laughed at here embarrassment. She, for sure, was not embarrassed at all to be caught in her shameless flirting. However, she didn't want Delphine to feel uneasy, so she quickly continued.

\- Come on now, you said you'd try it. I swear, it'll be fun !

Delphine sighed. Not only Cosima seemed to take a cheeky pleasure teasing her, but now she also wanted Delphine her to go down the building with her. She had been bold enough to come directly to her office to pick her up with an impressive bunch of equipment, and asked her to follow her. At first, Delphine had been thrilled by Cosima's initiative, but now she was starting to regret it.

\- Euh, I'm not sure. It seems quite dangerous.

\- I do all the time, do you see me dead or somethin' ?

\- Yes, but it is your job. You are used to it. Do I ask you to put in stitches on a patient's skull?

\- Ahhhhuhhh nope. And don't ever ask me. But, hey, I'll hold you. You'll see, once you do it, you won't stop asking me for one more ride.

\- Yes, well, I'm not so sure.

\- Delphiiiiine, please ? For me ?

How could you resist such a smile ?

\- You look like a child you know ?

But she had already given up.

\- Yeah but you like it, don't you ? Come on, jump in here, Cosima commanded showing the harness.

\- Mon Dieu, ce que tu me ferais faire... ( _God, the things you'd make me do..._ )

\- What ?

\- Nothing ! Focus on the rope !

\- Haha yeah dude, don't worry. I've got ya.

 _Je sais_ , Delphine thought. ( _I know_ )

 

***

 

\- Please remind me to never listen to you again.

\- Oh come on, don't be of bad faith. I know you liked it. Right ?

\- ... It was not as bad as I expected, I guess.

\- Aha ! I knew it ! Hey, but you're shaking ?

\- I'm alright. Just a little aftermath of being thrown out in the void, you know ? It happens.

\- Oh man, I'm sorry. Here, come here, come here.

To Delphine's surprise, Cosima grabbed her arms and took her in a warm embrace. At first, Delphine's heart drummed as if it was about to take off, but then, gradually, when she got use to the amazing feeling of Cosima's body against her, her heart began to slow down. Delphine took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the smaller woman's hair, skin, clothes. She had a very peculiar scent, a perfectly balanced medley of perfume, soap and some herbal fragrance... weed, Delphine wondered? This wouldn't be much of a surprise, knowing Cosima.

After what felt like two seconds, but probably had lasted a few minutes, Cosima took one step backward not getting to far away from Delphine.

\- Better? She asked with a grin

\- Yes. Thank you.

\- Oh no, thank you.

\- What for? Delphine asked, confused.

\- Being there with me. Hanging out with me and following my crazy ideas. It's not everyone who does that, you know? I often feel like others don't get me. And I think you get me. Don't you?

\- Oh, euh, yes. I do. I do get you. Just as I feel that you get me.

\- Yeah, obvs !

Cosima tilted her head, twisting her hands. She seemed to be hesitant.

\- Quoi? Delphine muttered, mesmerized by the vision of Cosima lips. ( _What?_ )

Unconsciously, Delphine licked her lips. Everything was unspoken but their minds were perfectly in tune. When Cosima put a hand on Delphine's shoulder and raised herself on her toes, Delphine's hands found easily their place, one on Cosima's hip and the other under her chin, and her lips went down to meet Cosima's half-way.

Both of them were hesitant at first, and the kiss was gentle, almost a shadow of a kiss. It was the lightest touch between their lips, but it sent shivers down their two bodies. Their mouths separated for a few seconds, during which they breathed in each other, then met again, more firmly this time. Cosima's fingers were playing with Delphine's blond curls while Delphine was pulling her closer by the belt of her pants.

When they separated again, both had an ecstatic smile on their faces. Delphine kept her eyes closes a few seconds more, but open them when she heard Cosima laughing. She worried for a moment about the meaning of it, before seeing that it was nothing but the genuine expression of mere happiness.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as much as I enjoy this roof situation we're having here, I think we might have more fun exploring other options... right?

**Chapter 10**

_**La Valse à Mille Temps (Jacques Brel)** _

_**Quand on a que l'amour (Jacques Brel)** _

 

The next Monday, Cosima found Delphine already on the roof when she arrived.

\- Hi there ! Did I convert you in an inveterate heights-lover just like me?

Delphine smiles silently. It was not exactly the height or the view that motivated her, but maybe it was a little too soon to reply this.

\- Bonjour Cosima. J'avais hâte de te revoir. ( _I couldn't wait to see you again_ )

\- Do I wanna know what that means?

\- Yes. But I will not tell you, Delphine joked.

\- Ah, alright. Talking to you is like pulling teeth, but I'll find a way ! How was your week?

\- Fine. Boring. I kept thinking about our evening on the roof.

\- Yeah, much more fun right?

This was not the word Delphine would have used to describe the feeling she had experienced then, but she went with it.

\- Yes. It was delightful.

\- Glad to hear it ! So are we gonna make a habit out of these _rendez-vous_?

Cosima's terrible accent made Delphine giggle and, she laughs all the more when Cosima tried to look offended. She wondered briefly if Cosima gave her words the same meaning as a romantic _rendez-vous_.

\- I would like it, yes.

\- Awesome ! Although I'm not sure I'll get much work done while you're here... I'd say I'll have to come earlier, but I'm afraid you would only come earlier and earlier too, right?

\- Possibly, Delphine only said, mysteriously.

She inched towards Cosima and took her hand. She was about to come closer when Cosima pulled back. Delphine's mind raced, worried. Did Cosima not want this? Had she misinterpreted the signs?

\- Euh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted this...

\- What ? Wanted what ?

\- Well, you know. This.

She gestured the both of them.

\- Oh my god, Delphine, of course I want this. I just thought, you know, that you got carried away. I didn't want to overpass barriers, and I haven't heard from you in a week, though I gave you my number, so I just figured...

\- But you haven't texted me either...

Delphine didn't say that she had spent the whole week glancing at her phone every minute, hoping for a word from Cosima.

\- Cause I didn't want to disturb you ! I mean, I felt quite stressed after. You left so fast, and you know, who am I, I'm just some window cleaner. I just thought we were having a good time together but I didn't imagine you wanted more cause that's all I want, for sure, but I mean, it's quite surreal for me you know, how could I

\- Cosima.

\- Yeah ?

\- You're rambling again.

\- Yeah. Sorry. It often happens when I'm talking to the woman I've had a crush on for weeks.

\- Weeks ?

\- Well, yeah.

Cosima felt quite scared at the disapproving look that Delphine sent her.

\- What is it ?

\- How could you think you're not enough for me ?

\- Well, it's kinda obvious, isn't it ?

\- No. I don't think so.

And on this, Delphine grabbed her and kissed her. Woaw, Cosima thought, French people sure can kiss. Or maybe it was just Delphine. Maybe it was just this incredible woman coming from nowhere. Maybe it was just her stupid crush that made her feel like there was nothing better on this planet than kissing Delphine. Maybe it was her ridiculous imagination. Maybe...

To hell with maybes, Cosima decided, kissing Delphine more fiercely. Her lips were soft but greedy at the same time, and she felt like she could never get enough of that feeling, a perfect balance of softness and haste, the turmoil in her stomach, the tempest in her skull, the fire on her fingertips, the haze in her mind, combined with the most exquisite quietness and satisfaction flowing through her body.

Delphine pulled her closer to herself, gripping Cosima's neck, lifting her on her toes, while Cosima was running her hands on Delphine's back, trying to catch as much as the blonde's warmth as she could despite the layers of clothes. Unlike Delphine, who still had her powersuit, Cosima was wearing nothing but a white tank top above a black sport bra - -the most convenient for this kind of work. This let Delphine way less unsatisfied than Cosima, for she could feel Cosima's skin directly under her fingers and she was not denying her pleasure while tracing the shape of Cosima's arm muscles. She even let out an appreciative moan at the feeling of the smaller woman's strength. 

After a few minutes - actually Cosima had no idea of how much time had passed -, Delphine looked at her with a surprising glint of shyness in her eyes.

\- Euh, Cosima, I would like to ask you something.

\- Sure, anything !

It took Delphine some time to blurt out the words, and her first attempt was involuntarily in French.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi?

\- Huuum, sorry? I know I agreed to do anything you want, but that's not a reason to take advantage of me, Cosima joked.

Delphine blushed all the more and repeated her question so that Cosima could understand.

\- I'm sorry. I was just wondering if... you know, if you would like to go out with me. Somewhere. I mean somewhere else than here, not that it's not nice, but I was thinking...

She stopped when she saw Cosima laughing, not knowing if she should feel relieved or worried.

\- You're the one rambling now ! You wanna take me on a date?

Cosima was always so direct. It was one of the many things Delphine liked so much about her, but it also made her feel very shy.

\- Oh euh, yes, a date. This seems nice.

Cosima seemed to think about it for a while, to Delphine's apprehension who had hoped an immediate and enthusiastic yes. But when she finally answered, the tenderness and emotion in Cosima's voice was enough to make all of her doubts vanish and to make her heart melt.

\- I'd like that very much Delphine.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dear friends ! I was so happy today with Evelyne's premiere for Le passé devant nous that I couldn't help myself but writing some light fluff. Hope you enjoy (trust me, the fluff won't stay fluff for very long)

**Chapter 11**

_**Vesoul (Jacques Brel)** _

_**Sous tes Airs de Rien (Cyril Mokaiesh)** _

 

Delphine was pacing in front of the restaurant. Cosima had told her she was always late, but she still was upset about it. No, she wasn't upset, rather impatient to see the smaller woman, to make sure all those meetings on the roof had not been a fantasy or just a sweet and surreal parenthesis in her life. She needed to see that Cosima belonged to the same world as her, that she walked on the same streets as her and not only on buildings' glass walls. There was something about her, about the way they had first met, about her carelessness, her childlike curiosity, her authenticity, her clumsy movements associated with her agility when she moved against the window, that made her quite hard to believe in. Sometimes, Delphine would catch herself wondering if she had not invented her from scratch.

But then she felt a soft hand on her upper arm, and she didn't even startled. She was already used to Cosima's warm and gentle touch. She closed her eyes a split second, breathing in the moment, then turned towards Cosima. She was wearing a tight black dress that suited her perfectly. Because she only got to see her at work, Delphine had never seen her in fine clothes, and, as much as she liked Cosima's boyish work outfit, she was very pleased at what she was seeing at the moment. Her eyes went up and down the slim body in front of her, and she could feel Cosima's gaze doing the same. In both their eyes, the same appreciative look. Something a little bit... hungry in Cosima's dark pupils? Delphine wondered if the other woman could see the same thing in her eyes. 

\- Hi there. You seem pretty enthralled in your thoughts. Some case at work?

\- Bonjour Cosima. No, I... I was thinking about you actually.

Delphine didn't see the point of hiding the truth. They were beyond any shy reserve. 

\- Ohh, didn't think you were the smooth talker kind, Dr. Cormier ! I like it though, Cosima teased.

\- I'm just telling the truth, Delphine shrugged.

Cosima opened her mouth as if she was about to tell another cheeky comment, but she just took Delphine's hand.

\- Come on, let's get in. I think we're late enough.

\- And whose fault is that? Delphine rolled her eyes.

\- Well yours, actually.

\- I'm sorry?

Delphine couldn't believe what she had just heard.

\- If you weren't so damn likable and pretty and all, I wouldn't have spent so much time deliberating about how to dress for tonight. I wouldn't have lost track of time wondering how you were gonna dress yourself, and then lost myself in fantasies – very nice fantasies I must say – about it.

Delphine was divided between shock and amusement, witnessing Cosima's extraordinary ability to turn every situation to her advantage. And she was, once more, blushing at her easy-going flirting. Hopefully, Cosima didn't seem to want to take advantage of it – for now.

\- Shall we? She asked, offering her arm to Delphine.

\- Allons-y. ( _Let's go_ )

 

A couple of hours and one bottle of wine after, Delphine was feeling much more relaxed than she was before the date. The dinner had been lovely and she was very aware of Cosima's knee brushing against her own a little bit too frequently to be an accident. But she was not going to complain.

\- Do you miss home?

Cosima's question took Delphine by surprise.

\- What do you mean?

\- France. Do you miss it?

\- I used to, yes. Moving for the studies was interesting, and I liked it, but deciding to settle here, to work here, was a bit harder. I found myself quite lonely, and missing my family more than I expected.

\- What changed? You said you used to miss it. Don't you anymore?

Delphine considered it for a moment. Since a few weeks, she didn't think about it as often as she used to. She didn't need to search a lot to understand what had changed. Home had been replaced, in her mind, by something else. Or rather someone else.

\- I met someone, she said softly.

\- Oh, said Cosima, not expecting that. Uh, someone, like a boyfriend/girlfriend-kinda someone?

Delphine looked at Cosima, puzzled. Then she figured out Cosima's mistake, and she couldn't prevent herself from laughing. She thought about correcting Cosima, but then she reconsidered it and decided to play on the quiproquo for a bit.

\- Well, I'm not sure. It's, euh... still vague. Undefinite.

\- Oh, Cosima just said.

Delphine was having a hard time not laughing frankly at Cosima's disappointed face, despite the smaller woman's best efforts to hide. Clearly, Cosima didn't know how to react.

\- Actually, Delphine carried on, I was hoping that you could help me to figure things out. I could use some... opinion on the subject.

\- Uhhh yeah...

\- See, there is girl. I like her very much, I didn't expected to feel like that so quickly and this makes me quite nervous and uncertain. But I also know that I don't want to stop it, so...

Suddenly, Cosima shook her head, bringing her hands to her forehead.

\- You're messing with me, ain't ya? I can't believe it ! And you say I'm the cheeky one?

Delphine was laughing overtly now.

\- Christ, I can't believe you. I totally fell for it, for a moment ! Hey ! That's not funny !

\- Oh yes, it is. Your face was very funny to me, it's a shame you couldn't see it, Delphine articulated between two laughs.

\- Yeah, yeah, you can laugh. You don't know what's coming for you.

Cosima was trying to seem upset, but the dimples on her cheeks and the tongue slightly poking behind her teeth betrayed her.

\- Ouuh, des menaces? Delphine asked, falsely frightened. ( _Threats_?)

After Delphine had managed to calm down a little – though it took her a few times not to break into laughter again -, Cosima grabbed her hand. Despite Delphine's prank, the fact that she was the reason why the blonde didn't miss home so much anymore had not gone unnoticed.

\- Do you wanna go somewhere else? She offered with a charming smile.

\- Why? So that you can take revenge on me? Mmh, I'm not sure, it seems quite risky.

\- So? Afraid? Cosima challenged her.

\- Of you? No. Certainement pas. Let's go, Delphine replied with a provocative smile. ( _Certainly_ _not)_

\- Ohhh, this is so on, Cormier ! I'll get ya.

\- J'y compte bien, Delphine muttered, a glint of playfulness in her eyes. ( _I_ _hope so)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that it's clearer : when I said no more fluff, I meant it might go to the next level ;) so take a deep breath and keep up with me please !


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a glorious night so I HAD to post. Plus, I've spend the three excrutiating hours of waiting writing so... Yeah, enjoy. Celebrate. This is AWESOME.  
> Also, I'm a mess.  
> Thanks for keeping up with me. Y'all are the best <3  
> #TatianaEmmyWinner

**Chapter 12**

_**Tu es Mon Amour ou tu ne l'es pas (Benjamin Biolay)** _

 

Cosima was running breathlessly, Delphine following laughing. Her longer legs made it easier to keep up with Cosima, but the laugh didn't help with the breathing and before long, they were both unable to continue. They stopped in the middle of a park, their hands tangling together, their movements clumsy in their attempts not to let go of the other.

By the time they caught their breaths, they realized how dark and cold in was in the park. Delphine, unconsciously, came even closer to Cosima on the bench on which they had ended up. Cosima put her arm around Delphine's waist and let her head rest on the taller woman's shoulder. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other company in a comfortable silence. From time to time, Delphine would stroke Cosima's cheek, or place a light kiss on Cosima's forehead, and each time, Cosima would sigh in delight. But it was getting colder and colder, and Delphine noticed the woman under her, shivering despite their embrace.

\- Cosima, I think we should go. I don't want you to get sick...

\- Arf, come on Dr. Cormier. Contain your professional urges. I'm not cold, Cosima shamelessly lied, determined not to move even if it meant her freezing to death.

\- Fine, Delphine replied after a short silence. I guess you don't want me to warm you up then, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oh uhh...

Cosima was thinking as hard as she could with neurons that were quite affected both by the temperature and by Delphine's words. But before she could come out with anything, Delphine had already stepped a little aside, and was currently working on lighting a cigarette with her numbed fingers. But in spite of her best efforts, she didn't manage to get her lighter to work. Frustrated, she glanced at her useless cigarette, but then her ear was caught by the sound of a lighter working next to her. Cosima was holding the little flame in front of her, protecting it from the wind with her hands.

\- Can I help you with something? Cosima teased

Hating to loose her advantage so quickly, Delphine hold out her hand. But Cosima wasn't ready to let go so easily.

\- Come here, She said, gesturing to Delphine to come and light her cigarette at Cosima's hand.

Seeing Delphine's hesitation, Cosima added :

\- There is too much wind, I can't give it to you or I'm not sure we can light it again.

Sighing audibly and with an exaggerate roll of her eyes, Delphine put the cigarette between her red lips, and her face came closer to Cosima's hand. Cosima didn't loose the opportunity to bring the lighter even closer to her own face and when Delphine finally made the end of her cigarette touch the flame, their lips were only a few inches apart from another.

\- Thank you, Delphine whispered close to Cosima's ear, glad to notice another wave of shudders that, she guessed, had nothing to do with the cold.

\- No prob.

\- Do you want one?

\- Well... I don't smoke cigarettes usually.

\- Oh.

So the scent Delphine had spotted on Cosima's skin and clothes everytime she had been lucky to be close enough was indeed weed.

\- But I don't have any pot with me right now, Cosima continued

\- Soooo?

\- So what?

\- You want one?

\- Mind if we share? I just wanna smoke a bit.

To be honest, Cosima didn't want to smoke at all, but all she could think about right now was to put her lips on the blonde's cigarette, on the red mark of her lipstick.

\- Mhh, I'm not sure, Delphine pretended to hesitate. But I have another idea.

She took a long puff, held it in her lungs and leaned towards Cosima. The smaller woman quickly figured out what she had in mind and immediately complied, partially opening her lips so that she could inhale the smoke coming out of Delphine's mouth. Their lips brushed past each other doing so. Cosima was certain her heart was gonna stop but before she could make the kiss happen, Delphine was already moving away, a satisfied and cheeky light in her eyes.

\- Okay, Cosima said.

\- Okay? Delphine repeated, confused.

\- Okay, that's enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYYYYYS I'M SO MESSING WITH YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT, I'M A BAD PERSON I'M SORRY BUT ALSO NOT SORRY  
> Will you trust me once more and check my double update?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Sometimes I'm reasonable :) Thank you if you put up with me until here, you rock. A long wait shall not be left unrewarded.

**Chapter 13**

_**Nos yeux (Cyril Mokaiesh)** _

 

\- Okay, Cosima said.

\- Okay? Delphine repeated, confused.

\- Okay that's enough.

And on that, Cosima's mouth was kissing Delphine hard, her hands already exploring Delphine's neck and shoulders under her coat. It did not take more than one second for Delphine to respond eagerly to Cosima's attack, kissing her back and letting her hand wandering on every piece of the shivering woman's body she could reach. She moaned in their kiss, because of the feeling in her stomach, and because of her frustration at the many layers of clothes that obstructed her explorations.

\- Someone's impatient, Cosima breathed in her ear.

\- You're the one saying that ! Delphine exclaimed, falsely offended, but unable to say more.

Cosima's hand were deliciously cold and slipping under her jacket now.

\- Si froid... ( _so cold_ )

\- Mhh? What d'ya say?

Cosima's speaking was becoming less and less precise with time.

\- Tes mains sont si froides... ( _Your hands are so cold_ )

- Can't... understand... ya.., Cosima uttered between heated kisses. Do you want me to stop?

\- No !

Delphine had not intended to sound panicked, so she laughed and brought back her lips to Cosima's. Her hand slipped down to the smaller woman's leg, dragging her closer. At one point, Cosima couldn't stand their position anymore, sitting next to each other, so she stood up, her hands asking Delphine to follow her lead. Before she knew it, she felt herself pushed against the rough bark of a tree, and Delphine's body was pressed against her. Cosima's hands went to Delphine's breasts, which caused the doctor to moan once more.

\- J'ai envie de toi, She muttered, biting Cosima's lob lightly. ( _I want you_ )

\- Uhhh...

Cosima was absolutely unable to think, even less to try and guess the meaning of Delphine's words, but it sure sounded sexy as hell.

\- Anything, she replied without thinking. Anything you want.

She felt Delphine's small laughter tickling her ear.

\- Do you have any idea of what I just said?

\- No. But I'm okay with everything that involves any part of our skins getting to know each other better...

\- C'est tentant... ( _It's tempting_ )

\- Stop... the... fucking teasing ! Delphine please....

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres... ( _Your wishes are my commands_ ).

Pushed by a confidence she didn't know she possessed, Delphine let her hands wander lower and lower, until they reached the fabric of Cosima's patterned pantyhose. Then, little by little, she moved back up, agonizingly slowly, and leaving Cosima almost convulsing with anticipation. Delphine gasped when she realized that Cosima was not wearing pantyhose but stockings, and that what she had now under her fingertips was bare skin. But is was nothing compared to the realization that dawned on her when she didn't find any underwear either.

\- Oh, vraiment Cosima? _(really?)_

\- What? Cosima panted, and then she understood. Oh uh, yeah. I like it better that way.

\- I can think of at least one reason why, Delphine smiled mischievously.

That's not how she had envisioned their first time. Making love against a tree, in a desert park, pressed against each other. But she could not have waited any longer, and she could feel Cosima's need just as well. It was not perfect but it made so much sense, her body against Cosima's small frame, Cosima's hands gripping on her shoulders for balance, her fingers teasing Cosima's centre, Cosima moaning and whining and crying and breathing loud, Cosima all over all, Cosima's warmth, hot and liquid around her fingers.

Cosima.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was my first attempt at smut. I hope it's not horrible, let me know if it is. And I knoooow it's quite evasive, but hey, waht can I say, I like writing like this. And the scene is certanly not over... See you next time ! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the song's title says everything.  
> Sorry it took me so long to write it, I had a million things to do but I didn't stop thinking about you. Thank you so much for the feedback and support, y'all are amazing !

**Chapter 14**

**_Noir Désir (Vive la fête)_ (in English : Black desire - Long live the party)**

 

 

Delphine couldn't remember well what had followed their hasty but passionate session in the park. She had hazy images of them half-walking, half-running, holding onto each other, trying to kiss between each step. She had a confuse notion of Cosima's hands reaching unexpected places of her body while they sat impatiently in the subway. Whispers, hot murmurings in her ear, full of enticing promises, cold, skillful fingers on her skin.

They had had a hard time unlocking the door of Cosima's apartment. Their laughs had resonated in the staircase, despite Delphine's effort to stifle them. But Cosima had not seemed to mind disturbing her neighbors at all. And disturbing the neighbors they undoubtedly did, when their cries of pleasure had risen up into the room.

As soon as they had finally managed to get into the apartment, Cosima had made clear her intention to take revenge on what she called “the gratuitous attack she had been the victim of earlier”. But the darkness of her pupils didn't leave any doubt on what she really thought about this aggression. She had pushed Delphine against the wall, wasting no time in opening her coat and letting it fall on the ground. Her mouth was everywhere and her fingers already tugging at the doctor's underwear, having slipped under her dress. 

All Delphine had been able to do was moaning and wailing and trying to grab something with her hands, but there was nothing on hand. She had been reduced to plunge her fingers into her own thick curls, trying to keep a minimum of clear-mindedness. It was too much and not enough at the same time. She was afraid that Cosima would stop, and she was afraid that her body could not handle anymore of this.

The dress visibly on her way, Cosima had quickly unzipped it and let it join the coat at her feet. Her mouth had captured Delphine's lips, joined them in a hot wet kiss, while her hands continued her ministrations between Delphine's legs. And then, her mouth was gone, and Delphine had let out a surprised and disappointed sigh. Unexpectedly, she had felt Cosima's hand lifting one of her tights, while the smaller woman had knelt. Seeing Cosima putting her leg on her shoulder, Delphine had understood what was about to happen and let her head fall backward, pressing against the wall, almost shaking and aching with expectation.

There had been sweat and desperate embraces. There had been Cosima's mouth on her,  _in_ the most intimate parts of her body. There had been the warm breath of Cosima along her stomach and between her breaths, sweet and loving kisses on her neck, lips tickling her ear. And the taste on her lips after, also, the delight and the absolute quietness, apart from their statisfied and little by little synchronizing breathings. 

And now, there she was, lying in Cosima's bed, peacefully contemplating the sleeping profile of her tiny lover. She let her fingers hover over Cosima's features, drawing the outline or her nose, of her cheeks, of her chin. Then she wandered lower, removing the sheet inch by inch. She traced the shape of Cosima's shoulders, her collarbone, her ribs, her hips. She was careful not to wake up the other woman, only triggering some moaning and small movements. She felt a little ache between her legs, and the urge to kiss Cosima, to hug her, to hold her tight, but she was not ready yet to let go of this blissful moment. She had no idea of the time, it could be the middle of the night or maybe the morning was already up behind the heavy curtains. But this moment did not belong to time.

\- Co-si-ma... she chanted lightly. Co-si-maa....

This made the dreadlocked woman smiled almost imperceptibly in her sleep. Delphine felt the smile more than seeing it. What was that? she wondered. What did the two of them have? Was she supposed to feel so attached after their first date?

She felt her eyelids beginning to grow heavy, but she didn't want to give in to the tempting call of sleep. She was in love with the fact of opening her eyes to Cosima's peaceful face and she could have spent the whole night half-falling asleep just to wake up again and contemplate her lover. She was a reversed Voltaire, he who used to fall asleep with a key in his hands so that he would be woken up by the sound of it falling to the ground, and could rejoice once again in the exquisite sensation of falling asleep. She would never get tired of waking up like this.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dear friends ! First, I'm sorry for the long wait, I had so much stuff to do and frankly, I didn't find much inspiration and I didn't want to write bad chapters... But then I thought you still deserved a decent end for this fanfiction so here we go ! Thanks for the support all along and see you around online ;) Take care !

**Chapter 15**

 

_**Mistral Gagnant (Coeur de Pirate)** _

_**Mise à Nu (Pauline Croze)** _

 

  

A few months later.

Delphine was sitting at the back of the room, trying to go unnoticed. It was Cosima's thesis defence today and she really didn't want to disturb her in anyway, since Cosima wasn't aware that Delphine would be there. And why would she, when she had formally forbidden Delphine attend it? But Delphine had not been able to resist the desire to see Cosima finally concretizing many years of hard work. And she was so proud of her. Who would have guessed that this tiny window-cleaner could also become a doctor in biology?

Fortunately, the lights in the room were not very bright so Delphine hoped Cosima would not notice her. The whole defence went very well. Delphine could judge that Cosima had done an excellent work from the questions of the jury, although she had never had the chance to read it, Cosima being to self-conscious about it. The questions were complex and very precise but Cosima was able to answer all of them with her usual wittiness. She was so cute, her hands flying all over her head, trying to make sense of the million ideas her brain produced every minute, Delphine thought affectionately. And when the jury eventually stood up to annunciate that Cosima was getting her degree with the Congratulations of the Jury, she couldn't help but jump out of her chair, being the first to stand and applaud the newly doctor. And that was when Cosima finally spotted her. In her eyes, Delphine first read surprise and discontent, but then an emotional smile appeared on her lips and Delphine knew she wouldn't even have to tell her how proud she felt. So much could be said through eyes between them.

A few hours later, they were sitting in a park, Cosima's head resting on Delphine's shoulder, their fingers intertwined and playing with each other absent-mindedly.

\- Hey, do you remember this place?

Delphine slowly detached her eyes from Cosima and looked around. At first, she didn't recognise anything, but she heard Cosima giggling like a child on her shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

\- Oh, it's... I mean, is it...

\- The park where you fucked me shamelessly after like our first date? Yeah, definitely, Cosima said.

Delphine blushed at Cosima's crude speech. She could feel the other woman's broad grin.

\- Cosima ! She scolded her.

\- What? I'm only telling the truth. Not that I'm complaining, FYI.

\- You're impossible. And by the way, I still can't believe I did that. This is so unlike me.

\- Mhhhh Dr. Cormier ! Are you implying that I have a bad influence on you? Cosima teased.

\- Of course you have. Hopefully it will get better now that I'm dating an actual doctor and not a window-cleaning hippie PhD student.

Delphine tried to keep a serious tone as she was saying this.

\- Ouch ! Is that what you think of me? Then what should I say about you, I'm the one dating a super snobbish, tightly-wound, haughty, incredibly successful doctor.

\- What?? Delphine exclaimed, falsely outraged. Take this back.

\- Make me, Cosima retorted, escaping Delphine's arms and looking at her with defying eyes.

Delphine stood still for a few seconds, before suddenly reaching forward and tickling Cosima's sides relentlessly. Cosima wriggled, trying to escape Delphine's fingers. Eventually, out of breath, she had to stand up and run away, trying to protect herself behind a tree. But Delphine soon caught her and trapped her against the rough trunk.

\- Are you taking it back now? She asked, her voice low and threatening.

\- Never ! I'd rather die !

\- Good then, because I think you might laugh yourself to death !

Cosima fought for a few more moments, before completely surrendering.

\- Alright, alright ! I take it back ! I'm dating a super hot, super smart, super French doctor. Better?

\- I'm not sure why 'super French' is a compliment, but it will do, Delphine grinned, victorious.

\- Are you assaulting me against a tree again Dr. Cormier? 'Cuz as much as I'd like that, it's the middle of the day and there are children.

Delphine rolled her eyes once more, but said nothing, simply taking Cosima's hand and pulling her behind until they were lying on the grass, their hands returning to their previous games. After a few peaceful moments beholding the sky, Cosima shifted and curled up against Delphine's side.

\- What is it? Delphine whispered, knowing Cosima was concerned about something.

\- Nothing, it's just... I can't believe this is over. Like, I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life now.

\- Come on, I'm sure you have already been offered a ton of contracts with universities or private labs, am I wrong?

\- No, I mean yeah, I've had some offers, but I just don't know what I wanna do. Plus, I have like a week to move my stuff from the university residence, 'cuz I can't stay there anymore. It's gone with the grant ! Like, I'm basically homeless.

Delphine bit her tongue, thinking quickly. The idea of asking Cosima to move in with her had already crossed her mind a few times, but she didn't want to seem to eager and assume things about their relationship. They had been dating for a few months now, and a few weeks before, Cosima had completely embarrassed herself trying to ask Delphine to be her girlfriend – which, of course, Delphine had immediately accepted. But did that mean that Cosima was ready to take it to the next level? While Delphine was getting lost in her thoughts, Cosima continued.

\- I had this pretty cool offer from a lab in New York. And I know it's good and everything, and I know I should take it, but I don't know...

Immediately, Delphine swallowed back what she had been about to propose, and tried to look enthusiastic.

\- Really? That's fantastic, you have to take it ! Do you know how hard it is to find a good position after you turn down a few important offers?

\- So is this why you're here? You just took a good place?

\- Well... Yes, mainly.

Delphine didn't want to sound to careerist or opportunistic, so she rushed to add :

\- But look where it got me !

\- What do you mean? I knew you were ambitious, but I never thought you were the kind of person to...

Delphine laughed and poked Cosima's side.

\- No Cosima, I mean, I'm here. I'm in San Francisco, thanks to this job.

\- Yeah... and?

\- I would never have met you if I had not taken this job.

Cosima opened her mouth to answer but no word came out. The simplicity of the statement had taken her breath away. Slightly, she lifted up her head and let the back of her hand stroke Delphine's cheek, who couldn't help but close her eyes stealthily and revel in the contact of her girlfriend's sweet and gentle fingers on her skin. Cosima came closer, letting her fingers continue their journey until they were firmly tangled in the blonde woman's thick curls. Knowing how much Cosima preferred her hair this way, she had taken the habit to let it free and not smooth it anymore. She felt Cosima place a butterfly-like kiss on her lips and a smile stretched hers. A trail of loving kisses were dropped all along her jaw line, until Cosima reached her ear. Her breath made Delphine shiver from head to toe and back.

\- Yeah, you make a point, but are you suggesting that I should move to other side of the country in order to find the love of my life?

Delphine opened her eyes brusquely, feeling a stream of panic she had not expected running through her body. Of course, she knew Cosima would maybe move away after getting her PhD, but she had never really thought about how it would impact their relationship. Actually, she had mostly denied the fact that anything could change between them. But now, faced to the possibility of Cosima not only moving away, but leaving her, she felt a knot forming in her throat. She hesitated a moment. She knew she shouldn't prevent Cosima from getting the best job possible, but she really didn't want her to leave.

\- Well, this is not exactly what I meant...

\- Good, Cosima interrupted. 'Cuz, I think I've already found her here. And the university is also offering an interesting deal in town.

Delphine let out a laugh mixed with a sob she didn't know she was holding back. She lowered her head, facing Cosima's, and pressed her lips more firmly on the smaller woman's lips. The kiss was gentle and loving at first, but quickly turned into something more passionate and before she knew it, Delphine could feel Cosima's teeth lightly biting her lower lips and her tongue teasingly asking access. Delphine opened her mouth and kissed Cosima with all the tenderness and heat she had at the same time, their tongues dancing against each other, their hands running through each other's bodies as much as they decently could allow in such a public space. Cosima pulled her closer by the loops of her belt and Delphine got lost in the feeling of Cosima's warmth all over her, waking up all her nerve endings. Before it got completely out of her control, and already feeling arousal growing, Delphine pressed Cosima against her, preventing the smaller woman to move her hands anymore. She put a kiss on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose, before landing once again on her mouth.

\- Good, Delphine muttered on Cosima's lips. Because I think I know where you can move your possessions to.

 


End file.
